Fading Life
by pikeman900
Summary: Harry's is in his greatest hour of need, but who is there to help him, how will he cope with Albus's death. HHR fic. dark based on a true event in my life.


1Disclaimer: I know I don't own any of ths is so if I did I would be stinking rich as hell.

Authors Note: Now this story has a lot of meaning in it for as I just found out my grandmother on my mom's side is dying and she meant a lot to me and I will miss her. So this one is for my grandmother Gri Gri. I am in a particularly dark mood because of this so please tell me if its to dark and I'll try to cheer up. This ones to you Gri Gri!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

This night was the most brutal night of our young champions life since the death of Albus Dumbledore and the end of Hogwarts as he knew it. Harry had fallen in to one of his funks again, this is what happened when Sirus died and Harry blamed himself. He had resorted to cutting his arms and wearing long sleeve shirts so no one would ask questions. His mood was the worst when the sun went down and his room darkened, he would sit there and mumble to himself that it was all his fault, that it was always his fault. But he had one thing to keep him sane no sorry two things. His band and Hermione. Hermione was the only one besides Remus that Owled him all summer everyday they would owl him but he never opened them leaving them in a pile in the farthest corner.

_Well better get up bands coming over today. _ Harry was in the mood for some cheering up. He knew he need to get his feelings out with out letting anyone know that's his intent. He started getting dressed when the door bell rang. _Shit I told them not to ring. _As he tumbled down the stairs to the front door his aunts and uncle's bedroom door opened and out popped his aunts head.

"Harry were are you going." she asked in a whisper

"I'm going to band practice." Harry said in a dark tone.

"No, I'm not going to stop you, you've been though too much Harry you need to be and kid. Get going their getting impatient." she said softly slipping back into her room. Both she and uncle Vernon had backed off a few meters and let Harry have his room. They were taking him places and doing stuff with him, actually treating him like family. He liked it so far but it didn't take his mind off his loss for long. He was at first shocked but then realized that it was all a show, that the Order had told them of Albus's death which only served as a reminder on who's fault his death lays on. Harry walk quickly but quietly to the door and opened it. Standing there was his entire band, Jon the back up guitar, Sam back up singer, Chris on drums, John as bass, and himself as lead guitar.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to ring the bell." Harry hissed

"Yeah, but we had to we've been standing here for over a half hour." Sam piped up

"Oh, sorry...lets just go." Harry mumbled not wanting to remember.

"So is the song ready yet, Harry" John asked while walking to his own house. They were practicing there this week.

"Yup, but your not seeing it until we get there." Harry answered, truth be told this latest song was one of his Darkest ones.

"So how dark is this one, I hope its not as dark as the last one." Sam asked, pulling her hair out of her face.

"It's my darkest one yet." Harry said not wanting to give away more then he needed to.

"Oh... um ... did you write the music yet." she stumbled on her words, on hearing it was the darkest one yet kind of had her freaked out.

"Of course how would you play if I didn't."Harry snapped. He was getting mad and they knew it, no one talked till they were at John's place.

"So here your go your music sheets read them and then lets get started." everyone knew the routine by now and didn't even answer. When they were do reading they look up at Harry who was waiting tuning up his guitar.

"Ok then lets get going." Harry said hitting the opening to the song, while each member waited for his or her entry cue. Then Harry started to sing and it looked like this.

Life it seems, will fade away

Drifting farther everyday

Getting lost within myself

Nothing else matters, no one else

I have lost the will to live

Simply nothing more to give.

There is nothing more for me

Need the end to set me free

Things are not what they used to be

Missing one inside of me

Deathly lost, this can't be real

Cannot stand this hell I feel

Emptiness is filling me,

To the point of agony

Growing darkness, taking dawn

I was me, but now He's gone

No one but me can save myself, but it's too late

Now I can't think, think why I should even try

Yesterday seems as thought it never existed,

Death greets me warm, now I will say good-bye

With the closing notes Harry looked down as though is thought but he was actually crying but not letting any one see that he was.

"Wow, that was deep, Harry." Chris said in a slow voice

"I know, it has its meaning."

"You want to pack it up, Harry we could practice later in the week if you want." John offered taking careful note on how much of Harry's emotion was in that poem.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you guys." Harry mumbled still not looking at his band members.

"Yeah it's fine." Sam said

"Sure" Chris answered, while Jon just nodded his approval.

"Ok then see you later Harry two night from now ok." John said.

"Yeah sure" Harry said walking out of the house.

"Guys we need to help him, I don't know if you guys heard it but he put his soul and heart into that one. God it was as if I could feel his pain, his grief." John Asked looking around at the others.

"Yeah I felt it too it was so sad I felt my heart being ripped apart." Sam said sobbing a little.

"There was magic is those words of his, he's got something that none of us could ever dream of." Jon said ominously. Jon never spoke unless it was worth speaking about so he was held in great respect. He was right up there with Harry. "He's all so seen too much in his short life, things that would make your hair curl."

"How so, Jon" John asked knowing this was important

"Look into his eyes he's got the look of someone who has seen Death and has come back." They let that hang in the air like a heavy smog settling on their minds and souls.

"Lets go home before we all go glum, uh" John said walking into the house with the others following.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Order of the Phoenix, HQ

"What are we going to do with Harry," the headmistress asked in a shrill tone, one would get after a good cry.

"We have to move him here, or at least convince him to move here." Remus said sadly, just then the door opened and showed a very upset looking John.

"We have a problem." he said walking to the table.

"What's the matter." Remus said standing up.

"It's Harry, he's losing control over his magic again,"

"No that's not possible." Remus yelling at John.

"I'm afraid so, we were at practice just now and when he started singing his words were lanced with magic." John pulled out a recorder and put it on the table.

"Listen," he hit play and they all listened. The sound was beautiful, but be hind those words were magic, they all felt it. Some began to sob at the end while others let silent tears roll unchecked.

"You see now what we must do," John said tears running down his own face, the others nodded and moved to get ready. This would not be a easy move.

989898989898989898989898989898989898998989898899898989898989898989898989898989

Just to tell you the lyrics are not mine they are Metallica's Fade to Black


End file.
